


Kidnap? Kidnap.

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Hannibal needs a hug, Kidnapped Will Graham, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Will Graham, Will knows Hannibal is a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets kidnapped





	

The case was an extreme one. A man has kidnapping government employees, torturing them, killing them, and dumping their bodies on the road. Will was taken to the latest body drop in hopes that he could determine who the killer was. Hannibal was very against him going out in the field especially since, just a month ago, found out Will was pregnant.

Will however was adamant that he could take part of this case without getting kidnapped. He had 'his big, scary cannibal to protect him', was how Will worded it. To which Hannibal just sighed. But allowed Will to go.

This body was dumped near an alley about a mile outside Quantico. Jack called the team back so Will could do his thing. While Will was recreating the seen he was struck in the back of the head effectively knocking him out.

Hannibal came to check on Will and he was gone. Hannibal panicked,"Will? Will!?"

"Dr. Lecter?"

"He's gone Jack! That fucker took him!" Hannibal practically growled. Jack stood there, dumbfounded. Hannibal paced around the scene, trying to find any sign of either Will or his attacker. Beverly was the first to approach Hannibal, she didn't speak, she just stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. He stopped, "Bev, I don't know what to do..."

"I know, I know," She pulled him into a hug. He dropped his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Beverly rubbed his back as he cried against her shoulder.

"Come on, Hannibal, I'll drive you home." Beverly said. Hannibal took a few deep breaths, "That would be very appreciated, thank you."

-+-+-

Will woke up in a small cage with a deep throb in the back of his head. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened, when it clicked he groaned and laid his head against the wall. Hannibal's gonna be pissed. Then a man walked in, "Ah, Mr. Graham your awake. That's good. Now I can tell you what going to happen next. You, Mr. Graham, are a very special man to the FBI and I? I'm gonna torture you until your begging me to kill you."

"I'm shaking," Will deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

-+-+-

The team at the BAU had narrowed down Will's location to two warehouses right across from each other. They were going to storm each one, Jack leading one team and Beverly leading the other. Hannibal sat in the van waiting for one of the teams to find Will.

-+-+-

Will sat in his cage half conscience from his latest beating. Then he heard an all to familiar voice, "FBI show yourself!"

"Beverly?" Will called out.

"Will?" Beverly smiled. One of the FBI agents on her team went out to grab Hannibal.

"Yes! I'm in here!" Will shouted. Beverly entered followed by Hannibal, 'he looks awful'. Beverly pulled out a lock pick and popped the lock. Hannibal didn't even give him time to properly get up before enveloping him in a hug. Will laughed a hoarse sound, "I told you, that you would protect me."

Hannibal laughed despite the hot tears running down his face, "That you did. Are you okay?"

"Yes, a little disoriented, but fine. Let's go home," Will whispered. Hannibal picked him up and carried him out the ambulance. They patched him up and Hannibal drove them home.

-+-+-

Will changed into some soft pants and one of Hannibal's sweaters and curled up in the bed. Hannibal climbed on to the bed next to him and curled around Will protectively. Will ran his fingers threw Hannibal hair and kissed the top of his head. Will let out a small chuckle when Hannibal curled in tighter, "Missed you too, love."

"Never do that again," Hannibal whispered sternly. Will tilted Hannibal's head up so there eyes met, "I'm fine. The baby's fine. The kidnappers dead- you made sure of that. Just calm down, mylimasis."

Hannibal smiled at Will's use of his mother tongue. Hannibal didn't let Will go anywhere with out him for the rest of the week which Will found both endearing and frustrating.


End file.
